Nuestra Rosa del Espiritu
by Kuro.cham
Summary: Ya han pasado cinco años desde de la ultima vez que Ib y Garry visitaron la galeria de arte de Guertena... Durante estos años han formado un lazo realmente fuerte como amigos,pero la pequeña Ib quiere confesarle a su principe lo que siente por el y para eso deciden verse en la galeria en la cual se conocieron..Pero..¿Que pasara cuando cierto cuadro vuelva a despertar?


_**Hola Gente! Aqui Kuro aparece nuevamente despues de un buen tiempo desaparecida.. Lo se, he dejado de actualizar mis otros fics pero creanme con el tema del colegio estoy medio atariada UwU Esta vez les traigo un Fanfic de un videojuego Rpg llamado ¨IB¨ en lo personal me ha gustado mucho lo recomiendo mucho ya que tiene una linda trama y fin la historia que estan a punto de leer es despues de lo acontecido en la galeria Garry e Ib salen con vida pero no recuerdan mucho de lo acontecido su memoria esta confusa pero aun asi vuelven a recordar viejos momentos en aquella misteriosa galeria... Pero lo que no saben es que no estan solos...**_

_**Bueno en fin aqui les dejo el primer capitulo es algo corto pero sepan perdonar es algo vieja la historia pero la voy a retomar antes que se me olvide puede tener algun que otro insinuacion a Mad Father asi que sin mas que decir los dejos leer y.. ¡Kyu!~ ¡Kyu!~ **_

_**Capitulo Uno: Nuestro Reencuentro algo peligroso.**_

_En una galeria de arte,de un famoso y desconocido artista llamado como simplemente ¨Guertena¨ era el punto de reunion de un tan esperado reencuentro,que hacia dar muchas esperanzas y ancias en una joven llamada Ib de ahora 14 años,que habia estado esperando a aquel principe que la habia rescatado de aquel mundo pintado y le habia llevado de la mano por la oscuridad,ella se sentia segura a su lado pero desde aquel dia en donde lograron huir de la galeria,lograron conocerse y unieron un lazo bastante fuerte de amistad pero lo que no sospecharia aquella jovencita es que en aquel tiempo que se llegaria a enamorar de su pasado un tiempo en que no se habian visto,ya que Garry habia ido a Alemania por un tema laboral y se quedo alli durante todo un año pero ya hace un par de dias habia vuelto a Japon,ya que todo se soluciono con exito y hechaba de menos a habia pasado año y Ib no era tan pequeña ya era toda una jovencita,aunque no hubo muchos cambios en ella,su pelo seguia largo de un oscuro castaño y sus ojos con su color rojo seguian intactos pero con un cierto brillo interno que la hacia ver mas viva._

_Ella estaba esperandolo en la puerta de la galeria,habian pasado unos cuantos minutos y a si misma le invadian ciertos recuerdos y ciertos sentimiento, los cuales no podia evitar pensar,ademas a traves de los años aun no pudo entender del todo bien a aquella niña que le tomaba firmemente de su mano ya hace bastante tiempo no podia recordar su nombre solo un __**¨No me dejes aque sola...¡Ib!¨ **__la joven movio fuertemente su cabeza tratando de deshacer aquellos pensamientos,cabizbaja escucho que alguien pronunciaba su nombre,esta levanto la mirada y no pudo evitar que en su rostro se formara una timida sonrisa,ya que a ella venia su supuesto que era un chico llamado Garry que era un joven aproximadamente pasado los veinte años de unos ojos color azulados y que hacia perderte solo con su mirada y con un pelo color violeta algo enredado,ademas con su chaqueta gastada que hacia que la pequeña se sonrojara con tan solo recordar su calor y su voz nunca mas podria olvidarse de la amabilidad la cual pronunciaba las palabras que le joven por fin llego en donde se encontraba Ib,en donde por cierto ella no pudo evitar seguir sonriendo al ver al mayor,este le devolvio gustoso la no puedo evitar abrazar calidamente a Ib,esta solo corresponido el abrazo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas,ambos estaban silenciosos en el gesto de afecto hasta que Garry se separo amigablemente de Ib,pero aun la menor mantenia el sonrojo en su rostro._

_**-Ib..Lamento la demora...¿Te encuentras bien?-**__pregunto sonriente el mayor._

_**-No importa Garry..Estoy bien..-**__apenas pudo contestar con un leve sonrojo en su rostro._

_**-¡Me alegra tanto! ¿Te parece si entramos,Ib?-**__pregunto el mayor._

_**-Si...-**__contesto la menor y tomo la mano timidamente del mayor._

_Ante a aquel gesto el mayor se sonrojo levemente y entraron juntos a la galeria,todo era como antes con algun que otro leve cambio pero se mantenian las mismas esculturas y cuadros,todo era tan nostalgioco para Ib,pero aun no podia evitar algunos pensamientos que la advertian pero no sabia de que o por que._

_El tiempo habia pasado verdaderamente volando,ambos jovenes habian visto casi toda la galeria en un par de horas,pero les faltaba un ultimo sector,entre las risas y hablando juntos no pudieron evitar quedar perdidos en los recuerdos,eso era realmente calido para ambos,un poco cansados de tanta caminata habian experimentado algo de hambre asi que fueron a una pequeña cafeteria antes de continuar con lo que les faltaba una pequeña mesa en donde ambos disfrutaban gustosos un te con macarons,no cabe mencionar que eran los preferidos de Garry..._

_**-¡Estan deliciosos!¿Verdad,Ib?-**__pregunto sonriente el mayor._

_**-¡Si!¡Pero Garry actuas como un niño!-**__contesto entre risas la menor._

_**-¿Eh?¡No lo hago!-**__dijo con un falso puchero_

_**-¿Como es Alemania,Garry?-**__pregunto curiosa la menor mientras comia un macaron._

_**-Es muy hermoso y tranquilo,he estado en pleno campo y es algo callado y aburrido bueno pero sirve para relajarse y concentrarse en el trabajo-**__dijo tenso el mayor mientras tomaba un poco de te._

_**-Ya veo..-**__comento la menor mientras veia su reflejo en la taza de te._

_**-¿Y tu,Ib?-**__llamo a la menor-¿__**Como has estado durante este año?-**__pregunto el mayor mientras le daba nuevamente un sorbo de te._

_**-He visitado muchos lugares y he visto muchos museos,me han gustado mucho las obras y las esculturas-**__comento la menor divertida._

_**-¿De verdad?¡Eso seguro fue divertido!-**__comento sonriente el mayor._

_**-Pero...-dijo la menor cabizbaja**_

_**-¿Uhm?-**__alzo la vista para ver a la menor._

_**-Yo..Por mas que intentara..Te extrañe mucho Garry-**__dijo la menor avergonzada._

_**-Ib..-**__llamo el mayor timidamente a la menor,no podia evitar tener una ternura en su interior._

_**-Lo siento..-**__se disculpo la menor._

_**-No tienes que disculparte Ib..-**__le agarro del menton a la menor obligandome a mirarla-__**Yo tambien te extrañe mucho,Ib-l**__e sonrio al final._

_**-Garry..-**__dijo avergonzada la menor._

_Estaban demasiado cerca pero Garry al darse cuenta del sonrojo de la menor,se alejo un poco y le dio una suave palmadita en su cabeza para que se tranquilizara,sin contar que tambien el se sonrojo,asi que para cortar el silencio se levanto y le pregunto gentilmente._

_**-Ib,¿A donde te gustaria ir despues?-**__pregunto curioso el mayor._

_**-¿Mmm?-**__pronuncio la menor con un dedo en la boca,produciendo un leve rubor en el mayor__**-No lo se.. Cualquier lugar para mi esta bien si estoy contigo..Garry-**__dijo con un sonrojo la menor._

_**-Ib..-**__pronuncio el mayor con ternura__**-¡Esta bien!¡Iremos a algun lugar calido!¿Te parece?-**__termino el mayor._

_**-Claro-**__contesto la menor._

_**-¿Ahora que tal si seguimos viendo la galeria?-**__pregunto el mayor extirandole la mano a la menor._

_**-¡Si!-**__contesto la menor tomando su mano._

_Y ambos jovenes se pusieron nuevamente a recorrer la galeria._

_Ya estaba anocheciendo,habian pasado varias horas cuando Ib y Garry estaban viendo por ultima vez la escultura de __**¨La Rosa del Espiritu¨ **__la cual recordaban bastante bien ya que en sus almas florecian tanto la rosa azul perteneciente a Garry y la rosa roja perteneciente a Ib que ambos llevaban antes._

_Ambos suspiraban por la nostalgia._

_**-Ib..¿Recuerdas cuando recuperaste mi rosa?-**__pregunto el mayor._

_**-Si...Estabas todo lastimado..-**__recordo triste la menor._

_**-Me alegro que hallas estado ahi me salvaste-**__dijo pensativo el mayor._

_**-Garry...-**__dijo la menor__**-Tu fuiste al fin quien me salvo-**__susurro terminando la menor._

_**-¿Mmm?¿Ib?-**__pronuncio el mayor sin entender bien lo anterior__**-Es mejor irnos ya esta oscureciendo y tus padres me mataran si no te llevo con ellos-**__dijo el mayor recordando que el padre de Ib tenia un mal temperamento._

_**-¡Si! Aunque queria quedarme un poco mas contigo-**__comento la menor algo triste mientras caminaba._

_**-¡Que tierna Ib!-**__alago el mayor caminando junto a la menor._

_**-...-**__se sonrojo la menor sin mediar palabra._

_Ib al llegar a la salida quizo abrir la puerta pero no pudo parecia estar...¿Cerrada?._

_**-¿Que sucede Ib?-**__pregunto preocupado el mayor._

_**-Garry..No se abre-**__dijo la menor preocupada._

_**-¿Que?-**__dijo el mayor sin entender._

_Garry trato de abrir la puerta varias veces pero todas eran sin exito,no podia creer lo que estaba pasando,mientras que Ib pedia ayuda pero todo era totalmente en vano,parecia que todos se habian ido ademas de que estaban encerrados y completamente solos o eso creian..._

_**-Es inutil...-**__bufo el mayor._

_**-Aqui tampoco hay nadie-**__comento aflijida la menor._

_De pronto un golpe seco se escucho,ambos jovenes se miraron mutuamente._

_**-¿Esta pasando de nuevo,no es asi?-**__dijo entre lagrimas amenazantes de salir la menor._

_**-¿De nuevo,eh?-**__se pregunto el mayor rascandose la cabeza._

_De nuevo el mismo golpe se escucho y los jovenes decidieron ir a investigar tras el ruido el cual provenia de la escultura __**¨El abismo de las profundidades¨ **__parecia que podian saltar en el,pero algo en su interior sintieron que les resultaba algo realmente era familiar,si,de nuevo debian enfrentar lo que antes habian dejado a atras,aun no olvidaban todo por completo en especial,Garry,que recordo casi todo,es mas sabiando de todo esto de ante mano se puso al frente de Ib y le extendio la mano mientras que ella lo miraba extrañada._

_**-Ib...Creo que esta vez no podremos hecharnos para atras asi que debemos terminar de un vez con todo eso..-**__decia el mayor con mirada triste._

_**-Garry...-**__pronuncio la menor sorprendida._

_**-Asi que cualquier cosa que pase yo te protegere,asi que ¿Irias conmigo hasta el fondo del abismo? ¿Vendrias conmigo mas alla de la realidad y la ilusion?¿Me acompañarias de nuevo,Ib?-**__termino el mayor con una sonrisa sincera._

_**-Garry-**__dijo la menor con lagrimas en los ojos__**-¡Si!-**__termino la menor mientras tomaba la mano del mayor._

_**-¿Estas lista,Ib?-**__pregunto el mayor._

_La menor miro el abismo por ultima vez y luego miro a Garry._

_**-Si-**__dijo segura la menor._

_**-Entonces vamonos-**__dijo el mayor._

_Y ambos contaron hasta tres y se adentraron al abismo se sentia tan real al caer por el,era todo tan oscuro y unos sonidos de una extraña especie de criatura se podia escuchar,ambos caian juntos al punto de abrazarse pero rapidamente Ib se quedaba sin aire y veia las burbujas de aire escapar de su boca solo pudo pronunciar un nombre._

_**-Garry..-**__dijo debilmente la menor._

_Y en ese momento la joven cerro sus ojos._

_Al abrir los ojos,Ib se dio cuenta que estaba recostada en un pasillo amplio todo era de un extraño color negro con rojo,al parecer no habia cuadros solo una habitacion vacia con un ¿Jarron? en ese mismo instante recordo,lo de las rosas,se levanto cuidadosamente mirando a su alrebedor pero no vio a Garry,esto la atemorizo un poco asi que se puso a buscarlo pero inutilmente se dio cuenta que no estaba en la habitacion asi que fue hasta el jarron y vio su rosa roja parecia intacta como si nada hubiera cambiado desde tomo y le llegaron a su mente todos los recuerdos de lo que habia pasado la ultima vez,que nostalgia,lagrimas inundaron su ojos realmente no tenia ningun motivo pero dejo eso de lado noto que una puerta se abrio y decidio aun algo temerosa seguir adelante y buscar a entrar a la siguiente habitacion se dio cuenta que era demasiado grande habia escultura por casi todo el lugar,un copa,un estambre y una calavera junto con una doncella y varias cosas mas que no distinguia camino hasta el centro y miro un jarron pero este no tenia agua._

_**-Garry...-**__comento algo feliz la menor._

_**¨Esta por aqui¨ **__penso la menor aliviada comenzo a recorrer los cuartos,al parecer no habia ningun peligro pero igual iba atenta sabia que no podia confiarse,en nada,asi que entro a la ultima habitacion encontrandose con Garry el que estaba sentado al parecer sollozaba entre quejidos no lo podia creer recordo cuando Garry solo susurraba __**¨Sigue adelante...Ib...¨ **__movio fuertemente su cabeza para deshacer aquellos tristes momentos y fue hasta el moviendo sus hombros._

_**-Garry..Garry..¡Garry!¡Despierta!¡Por favor!-**__gritaba la menor al ver que no respondia._

_-__**Mhp-**__se quejo el mayor._

_-__**Garry..-**__dijo esperanzada la menor._

_**-Ib..-**__dijo suavemente el mayor al despertarse__**-¿Ib?¿Que ocurre?¿Por que lloras?-**__pregunto el mayor._

_**-Garry-**__grito con una sonrisa la menor abrazandolo con toda sus fuerzas._

_**-Ib-**__dijo mientras correspondia el abrazo-__**Lo siento Ib,debi haberte preocupado¿No es asi?No llores todo esta bien ¿Si?Ya estoy aqui..-**__decia mientras la abraza y tocaba su cabello._

_**-Gracias..Garry-**__dijo la menor ya mas tranquila soltando a mayor._

_**-¿Veo que tienes tu rosa,no es asi,Ib?-**__comento el mayor._

_**-Si..Y lo he recordado todo...-**__dijo la menor algo triste._

_**-Ya veo,al igual que yo...Entonces fue..-**__dijo el mayor recordando._

_**-Mary..-**__dijo triste la menor._

_**-Si,me temo que si...-**__dijo el mayor confuso._

_**-¡Garry!¡Debemos rescatarla!-**__dijo decidida la menor._

_**-¿Que,Ib?-**__pregunto el mayor confuso._

_**-¡Si!Ella esta aqui sola debemos ayudarla-**__dijo la menor._

_**-Pero ¿No destruimos el cuadro?-**__dijo el mayor._

_**-Si..Pero..Aun asi tengo la sensacion de que ella esta aqui...Por que ella nos trajo la ultima vez a este mundo pero no logro comprender porque esta distinto al de la ultima vez-**__concluyo la menor._

_**-Tienes razon Ib,pero creo que eso debemos averiguarlo por nuestra cuenta ¿No crees?-**__dijo el mayor tratando de comprender la situacion._

_**-Si-**__dijo insegura la menor._

_**-¿Que tal si por ahora vamos a ver por aqui?-**__propuso animado el mayor._

_**-Si-**__contesto la menor ahora un poco mas tranquila._

_Ambos jovenes se pusieron en marcha en busca de algo que pudieran aclarar sus dudas,al parecer era un extraño lugar habia una habitacion llena de cuadros de mujer pero eran todas iguales,ademas habia un monton de cactus en otra habitacion y luego largo pasillo infinito que no podiamos cruzar.Y luego de un tiempo de resolver algunos acertijos y de ayudar a ciertas esculturas ibamos encontrando distintas partes parecian ser de algo,quizas de alguna pintura para ser precisos,de pronto vimos un cuarto parecia una bibleoteca._

_**-¿Para que seran estas cosas?-**__pregunto la menor._

_**-¿Mmm?No lo se,pero creo que son importantes-**__comento el mayor mirando un libro._

_**-Umh ¿Por que?-**__pregunto en voz baja la menor._

_**-¡Oh!¡Ib!¡Ven!-**__dijo sorprendido el mayor._

_**-¿Eh?¿Que sucede?-**__pregunto la menor mientras se acercaba al mayor._

_**-¡Creo que lo encontre!¡Escucha esto!-**__dijo el mayor mientras se preparaba para hablar._

_**-...Si...-**__comento la menor poniendo atencion al mayor._

_**-¨Hace mucho tiempo,se creia que dos entidades distintas habian dado forma al alma,cada persona tiene una escencia distinta,asi que la materializaron como las rosas,una persona debe cuidar a su rosa sino esta morira junto al alma y no hay cuerpo sin una alma,el ser que no posea una rosa verdadera no es un ser con vida...¨**_

_**-Mary..entonces..ella..-**__dijo la menor con mirada triste._

_**-¨Aquellas entidades son llamadas Luz y Oscuridad al ser tan distintas dan un equilibrio perfecto,ellas dan vida y a la vez muerte..Sus rosas las identifican la rosa blanca destinada a la vida y la rosa negra destinada a la muerte¨**_

_**-Entiendo..Pero..¿Quien lo escribio?-**__pregunto curiosa la menor._

_**-¿Mmm?-**__mira el reverso del libro__**-¡Guertena!-**__termino asombrado el mayor._

_**-¿Eh?Entonces seran que esas entidades dieron vida a sus obras o que Guertena halla dado su vida a sus obras- **__pregunto la menor confundida._

_**-Quizas ese fue su deseo y el resto...-**__dijo pensante el mayor._

_De pronto se escucho un estruendo un cuadro se habia caido y comenzo a perseguir a ambos los cuales no tardaron en correr y salir de la habitacion,pero cuando se dieron cuenta una extraña luz azul empezo a iluminar y dio vida a las esculturas las cuales no tardaron en perseguirlos mientras que una risa bastante familiar se escuchaba a lo lejos la cual reconocieron al instante,en donde Ib noto la presencia de la joven asi que grito._

_**-¡Mary!-**__dijo la menor._

_La joven se le quedo mirando desde la oscuridad para dar nuevamente una risa y perderse en las tomo entre sus brazos a Ib y corrieron hasta llegar al pasillo que parecia no tener sintieron por fin a salvo pero no se habian percatado de que unos petalos blancos estaban esparcidos por el piso._

_**-Garry,mira-**__dijo la menor apuntado con su dedo al piso._

_**-¿Petalos blancos?¿Sera el que mencionaba el libro?-**__comento pensativo el mayor._

_Seguieron un par de pasos adelante y se encontraron con una joven al parecer de unos 17 años tenia el pelo largo color negro y con un uniforme oscuro y un pañuelo color rojo resaltando en su pecho y que ademas en su mano tenia un rosa blanca pero ya marchita._

_**-Ella..¡Su rosa!-**__dijo Garry agarrando su rosa y poniendola en un jarron cercano._

_**-¿Sera ella la que meciona el libro,Garry?-**__pregunto curiosa la menor._

_**-Asi parece Ib,veamos si despierta-**__dijo el mayor preocupado._

_Se acercaron a la joven y le pusieron su rosa entre las manos,la cual se desperto algo aturdida pero luego recordo lo que le paso,al parecer su mirada era triste e inexpresiva y sus ojos eran de un color gris intenso,al voltear vio a los dos jovenes parados a su lado._

_**-¿Te encuentras bien?-**__pregunto el mayor extirando su mano para levantarla._

_**-Si-**__contesto cortante agarrando la mano del joven__**-Gracias-**__termino la joven._

_**-No es necesario que agradescas,por cierto yo soy Garry-**__dijo con una sonrisa-__**Ah y esta chica a mi lado es Ib-**__termino el mayor._

_**-Mi nombre es Kuro-**__dijo manteniendo su actitud fria._

_**-¿Tu tambien tienes una rosa verdad,Kuro-chan?-**__pregunto timida la menor._

_**-Si,mi rosa es color blanca,con ella puedo dar vida y curar las heridas de los demas pero no las mias-**__comento la joven._

_**-Entiendo..¿Por que?-**__insistio el mayor._

_**-Pues veran no puedo curar las heridas de mi misma pero si puedo curar las heridas de las personas yo no puedo curar mi propio dolor-**__termino la morocha._

_**-Eso debe ser muy doloroso..-**__comento la menor._

_**-Entonces Kuro-chan tu eres una de las dos entidades ¿No es asi?-**__pregunto el mayor._

_**-Si,asi es-**__contesto la morocha__**-¿Y ustedes poseen rosas no es asi?-**__termino preguntando la joven._

_**-Si yo llevo la rosa azul y Ib lleva la rosa roja-**__termino el mayor._

_**-Entiendo..Pero..¿Como llegaron hasta aqui?-**__pregunta la morocha._

_**-Alguien nos encerro aqui y comenzamos a caminar buscando una salida-**__menciono la menor._

_**-¿Mmm?¿Salida? Entiendo,es mejor que salgan en lo posible lo mas rapido de este lugar-**__dijo fria dandose vuelta para retirarse._

_**-¿Eh?-**__tartamudeo la menor._

_**-¡Espera!¿Por que?-**__dijo el mayor._

_**-Esa pintura tiene mucho odio y rencor en su interior,junto con la oscuridad de mi hermano,van a destruir este lugar-**__dijo marchandose la joven._

_**-¿Pintura?¿Mary?-**__dijo incompresiba la menor._

_-__**Pero como ¿La entindad de la oscuridad?-**__dijo el mayor recordando el libro._

_**-Si asi es,mi hermano y yo le dimos vida a todo esto por el fuerte deseo que tenia de vivir el humano que llaman Guartena y el creo a esa pintura que queria vivir pero ella no posee alma por lo tanto no tiene vida propia solo hay que destruirla por completo hasta el marco despues de todo ella es solo una pintura-**__concluyo la joven._

_**-¡Pero ella solo queria vivir!´-**__dijo la menor algo molesta._

_**-Entiendo,pero ¿No hay otra forma?-**__pregunto frio el mayor._

_**-No-**__sentencio la joven._

_**-Garry..¿Que haremos?-**__pregunta la menor._

_**-Ustedes deben irse corren peligro estando expuestos aqui.-**__dijo la joven._

_**-¿Como?Las salidas estan totalmente bloqueadas-**__dijo el mayor._

_**-No puedo hacer mucho ya que no puedo moverme con libertad pero sigan a aquellas escaleras los llevaran directamente a la galeria y de ahi a su mundo-**__explico la morocha._

_**-Entiendo-**__dijo frio el mayor._

_**-¡Pero debemos ayudar a Mary!-**__dijo la menor._

_**-Ib entiende corremos peligro aqui ademas prometi que te protegeria-**__dijo compasivo el mayor._

_**-¡No!-**__al decir esto ultimo Ib sale corriendo._

_**-¡Ib!-**__grito en vano Garry._

_**-Lo siento pero debo irme,tu tienes que ir tras ella.-**__dijo la joven desapareciendo al frente de Garry._

_**-Mejor la sigo,contamos contigo Kuro-chan-**__termino el mayor antes de salir corriendo tras su amada Ib._

_**-Como si pudiera hacer mucho en esta posicion..-**__se quejo la pelinegra__**-Veamos.. ¿Donde te encuentras hemano?**_

_**Continuara...**_

_**Bueno eso es todo por hoy... Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.. Se que ahora notaran huecos ¨temporalmente¨ argumentales pero si les digo todo desde un principio no seria divertido ¿Cierto? En fin espero que les haya gustado y vere si lo sigo OwO En uno de estos dias subo la siguiente parte de ¨Promesa de sangre¨ que los invito a leer que es un fanfic de Jeff the killer x lector ^w^ y el de Hatenkou Yuugi lo subire la siguiente semana...~ En fin esto es todo hasta el siguiente capitulo..**_

_**¡Bye!~ ¡Bye!~ **_

_**Se despide **_


End file.
